


Constellations

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kei being annoyed, M/M, mentions of KageHina if you know where to look, welcome to the inner world of Tsukishima I don't care Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukishima Kei has trouble dealing with himself and stars making it even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay, I wanted some TsukkiYama and was too lazy to search for it so I decided to make my own. I love making Tsukki a mess.

Constellations

 

 Work:

 

Having an older brother was either a blessing or a curse and in Tsukishima Kei’s case, more like an annoyance if he had to think about it. Not that he had anything concrete against him; he wasn’t bullying him or doing anything worth being annoyed. It’s just that Kei didn’t need someone doting over him like his brother sometimes did. It made him feel...well... _annoyed_ , if nothing else.

 

 

He didn’t like the attention, he didn’t need the attention. It was also a tad embarrassing. He wasn’t a baby.

 

Having an older brother with _hobbies_ , like star gazing, meant that one would, albeit involuntarily, know things. It was just the way it was. (And the fact that a meteor wiped out his favourite species on the planet meant that he would, subconsciously, pay attention.)

 

(Also, Akiteru had this ridiculous face whenever Kei didn’t flat out ignore him when he talked about comets and stars and constellations and whatever else floated in the Universe.)

 

He would look up and automatically search out constellations, again, completely unaware of it, or just flat out refusing to be aware of it. It became a routine thing. Like tying the shoelace of the right foot first. A thing one didn’t think about.

 

And then came Yamaguchi Tadashi, in all his mini constellated glory.

 

For maybe the first time in his life, Tsukishima Kei thought – nothing.

 

Nothing came to his mind worth being spoken out and he remained silent as Yamaguchi’s attention showered him like stardust on a June night, when the Universe cried stars and meteors at this one of a kind encounter after witnessing whatever snarky comment the boy had just die off on his lips.

 

It was a once in a lifetime experience.

 

Also, a convenience, as Kei would find out, since he didn’t have to dice people with his sharp tongue himself seeing as Yamaguchi took the task on himself. (And Kei just didn’t find the time to explain how ineffective they were compared to his own.)

 

It was hard to explain, even to himself.

 

Why he tolerated him and no one else. Why he let Yamaguchi stand close and no one else. Why he would get mad when someone talked shit about Yamaguchi and he got wind of it. Why he had given him a fucking encouragement talk (in his own way, but Yamaguchi understood it) when he saw him standing all slumped at their usual meeting spot.

 

He had no idea what troubled him, nor would he ever ask (Gods forbid it), but a feeling deep in his gut wouldn’t stop nagging him. It seemed it worked, since Yamaguchi shone a fucking smile that reminded him of the comet that passed one night across the sky, making the Moon look like a joke.

 

(And in that moment he felt like he just diced himself with that fleeting thought.)

 

That was pretty much how he saw Yamaguchi. A series of metaphors that had more to do with Akiteru’s hobby than his fully scientifically based research of dinosaurs.

 

Because, let’s face it, even dinosaurs had to look up from time to time and they would have seen tiny lights scattered all over the skies, having no clue what they were.

 

Back to his brother, who managed to outright give him a reason to be annoyed with him. That funny look he would get when Yamaguchi came over, making him jumpy (and he hated it). The serene look that would settle in his eyes before he smiled politely and went his way although Kei was sure as the T-Rex was king in the dinosaur world that he came down to bug Kei over something ridiculous like bonding time or whatever.

 

And for a reason he would never know, Yamaguchi had absolutely no objections whatsoever when Akiteru would just stop to bring tea and cookies to Kei’s room courtesy of their mom. Like he was a kindergarten kid and not a first year in high school, for the love of Triceratops.

 

It disrupted his inner peace, but all it was ever seen as was a permanent scowl.

 

Then came the day when Yamaguchi the forever kind person with attempts to bite but fail (not really, but yeah) exploded like a supernova. On him. Tsukishima Kei.

 

And it got him deep.

 

For the first time in his life, his foundations were shaken. Cracked. Who did he think he was, yelling at him? Not even his own folks raised their voices on him.

 

And now Yamaguchi, of all people, decided to blow up on him.

 

The nerve.

 

But the bond they had, had not suffered. In some weird way, it got even stronger. It was like finding out something new, unknown about your favourite thing and even Tsukishima Kei could not get away from the thrill unfazed.

 

Little by little, Yamaguchi Tadashi was no longer met by silence if he had asked a question. Kei hadn’t become the world’s greatest spokesperson, but with even the slightest tilt of his head, he might as well have. In Tadashi’s opinion. (Since when, exactly, did he even care? Another question he would never know the answer to.)

 

And it was at the sunset of the Obon festival that Tsukishima Kei finally met his end. The sun painted the world in yellows, oranges and fiery reds, something usually associated with the midget with the same hair colour by the King (again, he needed to get away from those two asap, it was doing weird things to his brain and perception).

 

Kei really had enough of the loud noises his sempai and the oddball duo were cursed with and decided walking away would do him good.

 

And seeing Yamaguchi, with his hair up, turn around for whatever reason he had to turn around in that exact moment, with the world painted in all the colours of fire and the burning sun, with a smile that could rival the magnificence of a dying star or the goose bumps inducing roar of a T-Rex, he thought that he moved away from one disaster only to fall into a more alluring tragedy (because a star dying was tragic, him realizing certain things this late was beyond tragic and that something to be associated with Yamaguchi was redefining tragedy in its core.)

 

And then the sun finally died (that obnoxious piece of burning gas), the flames that engulfed the world vanished but the smile on Yamaguchi’s face still put the Universe to shame. The “Supermassive Black Hole” shrieking in his ears seemed to have a perfect definition of what he was going through and all he could really do was agree with the stupid song and ignore he ever consulted with a song for the rest of eternity.

 

And it was when Yamaguchi thought that it was perfectly okay to take his hand and pull him out of the clutches of a black hole his thoughts were becoming like it was nothing that Tsukishima Kei noticed the constellations adorning Yamaguchi like he was a freaking star child. (The sole reason why he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him, the habit of searching for constellations got the better of him and Yamaguchi seemed to have infinite constellations unseen by the world on him.)

 

Maybe he got Yamaguchi Tadashi all wrong. Maybe he was actually a black hole, invisible and unnoticed until you got caught in his gravity and by then it was too late.

 

And maybe the Moon needed to accept that a sky without Constellations was boring as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I shall return to The Marvelous Misadventures as soon as I get out of exam hell. Promise.


End file.
